


Figure it out

by miyuchan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anger, Groupmate Advice, Jealousy, Set during JUSTICE IMPULSE, Sibling Rivalry (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyuchan/pseuds/miyuchan
Summary: With his thoughts about the duet project and Syo's words distracting him during a sparring match with Kira. Yamato eventually tell him what on his mind without much persuasion.





	Figure it out

_‘What the fuck!? He wasn’t even the least bit interested in working with me! The only thing g he was interested in was the fact I’m Ryuya younger brother! Am I not good enough on my own to work with? That Ryuya is the only damn thing that had him interested in the first place!?’_

“You’re distracted.”

“Huh?”

The next instant Yamato's world was turned upside down and he was flat on his back. Yamato blinked as his mind tried to registered what happened. Soon enough Kira's face came into view.

“What’s wrong? You’re normally not this quick to be defeated.” Kira said now sitting cross-legged next to Yamato. He had a feeling that Yamato wouldn’t be getting up any time soon.

“It nothing.” Yamato said.

Kira gave him a disapproving look.

“Fine!” Yamato relented after a minute. “It’s the duet project… There was no real interest in actually working with me. Only wanted to work with me because I’m his brother.” The last came out in a hiss.

“Did you even show you had any interest in the duet project yourself?” Kira asked for Yamato to roll onto his side.

“No…” Yamato reluctantly admitted. “I mean I did it at first in the beginning but ya'know…”

“It not a competition?” Kira questioned as he cupped his chin in thought.

“Yes. No… Urgh! I don’t know!” Yamato shouted now sitting up.

Kira sighed and poked Yamato in the center of his forehead causing him to blink.

“If I remember correctly, Shion and yourself were the only ones who weren’t keen on the project. Care to explain?” Kira asked.

“I don’t see why we have to do this damn project to begin with. Do we really need to do it? We don’t need to work with them to show HEAVENS is great.” Yamato explained as Kira arched a brow. “I don’t like the idea of working with someone or anyone from the same agency as him…”

“You feel like you’re living in his shadow.” Kira stated rather than asked.

“I hate how you’re able to pin point something so easily.” Yamato said flopping back onto the ground.

“It’s the feeling you’ve been giving me when your brother is mentioned either directly or indirectly.” Kira pointed out.

“Am I really that easy to figure out?” Yamato sighed closing his eyes.

“Not quite. I’m more observant than others.” Kira answered with Yamato rolling his eyes. Kira then flicked Yamato on the forehead.

“Oai! That hurt!” Yamato yelped now holding his forehead.

“Figure out where you stand in this project and the duet with Kurusu and maybe you’ll find some good will come from it.” Kira said as he got up.

“Yeah yeah.”

“…”

“HEY!!! Stop flicking my forehead!”

Kira only shook his head.


End file.
